


What I Lost

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [100]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sasha thinks about what she's lost.
Series: Finding My Way [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	What I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV)  
Title: What I Lost  
Character: Sasha Williams  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Sasha thinks about what she's lost.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Frank Darabont owns this show and the characters.  
Words: 187 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer's Choice # 5: Vacant

FMW # 100: What I Lost

The loss of her brother and Bob was more than Sasha could take. She's heard talk around Alexandria about her vacant stare and how she doesn't offer to help anymore.

She doesn't care about anything but being miserable and missing her family. A few times Maggie's come by and tried to talk to her and Rick has, too. It doesn't help.

They tried to help her, tried to be there for her, but it's not enough. "What I lost, it's nothing compared to what others have lost, but it's a lot to me.." She said softly and sighed.

Sasha doesn't know how to move on. She's stuck on missing Tyreese and Bob. Most of the time she can't be bothered to care about anything else and it makes her sad.

She doesn't want to feel this way but doesn't know how to change things. She feels sad, angry, depressed and so many other things. All she wants is to be happy again.

Sasha doesn't think that's possible. She's lost her brother and the man she loved. She's afraid of caring for anyone else and losing them like she lost her family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
